Professor Sam and Dean Winchester
by Reichenbach-Hero
Summary: Dumbledore needed new professors for his new class... Defence against the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

The hall was huge, it's ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and all of the students were talking to their friends from the previous year. Dumbledore had given them a description of the school, but it couldn't be put into words how big and ancient it actually was. Everyone had heard there were new professors for a new subject, so Dean and Sam figured that was the reason for all of the glances they were receiving.

-MEANWHILE WITH HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE-

"Have you seen the new professors yet?" Harry asked his friends.

"Yeah they're the ones sat next to Snape and Hagrid" Hermione pointed to two men talking to each other.

"Hotties aren't they?" Ginny said gazing at them dreamily, only to be hit on the arm by Hermione, "What? They are!"

"They are your professors!"

"And muggles..." Ron mumbled next to her. Seeing the look Hermione gave her he continued, "What!? How are muggles supposed to teach us how to protect ourselves if 1) we are not as strong and fit as them and 2) they can't use any magic!?"

"I suppose..." Harry said.

-WITH DEAN, SAM AND HAGRID XD-

"So a Boggart is something that turns into your worst fear?" Dean asked Sam with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes... Although I hope we don't have to face one in front of anyone... How would we explain what we fear?" Sam said looking at the students.

"Why Sammy, what do you fear?" Dean asked with one of his classic smirks. Sam gave him an almighty bitch-face. "What I'm just curious!" Their conversation was cut short by Dumbledore standing up to give his speech once the first years arrived in the hall and had been sorted.

"Welcome to another brand new year at Hogwarts! Before we start the feast I would like to introduce three new teachers to our school! First teaching Defence against the dark arts, will you please welcome Remus Lupin! And teaching a new subject this year, Defence against the supernatural will you please welcome Sam and Dean Winchester!" Sam and Dean looked over to the other new teacher. Remus was pale and had two scars on his face. He looked kind, but you also didn't want to get on the bad side of him, kind of like Sam.

"So 'upernatual creatures huh? I myself might 'av seen some..." Sam and Dean turned to face the teacher. From what they saw, he was even taller than Sam. He was like moose 2.0.

"What do you teach?" Sam asked, always the polite one.

"Oh! Uh I'm Rubius 'agrid, grounds keeper and teacher o' magical creatures" Hagrid put his hand out and Sam shook it.

"So we teach opposite subjects then. You teach them how to care for them and we teach them how to defend themselves against them..."

"Can you tell us about boggarts?" Sam rolled his eyes and Hagrid started to explain boggart's weaknesses and what they do. Hagrid even told them Lupin was doing a lesson on them soon and that they should ask if they can join in.

-THE NEXT DAY, LESSON ONE- DEFENCE AGAINST SUPERNATURAL WITH HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE-

"Sooo... Hi my name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester and we will be teaching you about all the things that go bump in the night."

"What we're talking about are demons, wedigos, demons, werewolves, vampires, shape shifters, leviathan, reapers, ghosts, ghouls and even angels" at the mention of angels everyone looked up with wide eyes.

"Yes, angels. In fact we are friends with an angel" Sam and Dean looked at each other and smirked while the rest of them whispered to each other. A boy raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I thought that angels were guys with halos and harps." Dean grinned to himself and continued to explain.

"I'm assuming that you lot want a lesson on angels today?" most of the class nodded, "Right, well angels are nothing like you would expect, they all carry around these things call angel blades." Dean turned to his brother and asked, "Have we still got Cas' blade?"

"I'll go check" Sam turned and left. After a couple of minutes, Sam returned holding a long silver blade and handed it to Dean.

"Right, please be careful with this, I don't particularly want to be smitten by an angel." Dean passed it to a boy on the front row who looked terrified. "So far, this is the only thing we know that will kill an angel" Another hand went up.

"Yes?" Sam spoke this time, seeing his brother was busy telling people about the angel blade.

"How many angels have you met?"

"Well, we have met a few angels we don't know the names of but the ones you might know are Castiel, Balthazar, Gabriel, Michael, Raphael and Lucifer." Everyone looked shocked and scared when Sam mentioned Lucifer.

"Wait, you met the devil?" A white haired boy asked.

"Yes, and don't shout out. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Suiting." Malfoy looked confused but Harry knew what Sam meant and smirked to himself. Sam was right, Draco Malfoy did sound pompous. "Right now we are actually going to tell you the weakness and strengths of angels. Dean do you reckon Cas is busy right now?"

"No idea, I'll ask him" Dean walked towards the back of the room and several people kept their attention on him.

While Sam started to tell the class about rings of Holy fire and answered some of their questions Dean stood at the back and preyed to Castiel. Only a few people heard what he said.

"Hey Cas can you come down if your not busy with anything upstairs?" Soon after everyone heard a fluttering of wings and everyone turned their attentions to the man in the trench coat.

"Hello Dean." Dean jumped and greeted the angel.

"Hi Cas..."

"What do you require?" The angel tilted his head in the way he did when he was confused.

"Well we're teaching at Hogwarts at the moment and we are doing a lesson on angels and-"

"And you wish me to help?" Dean nodded and followed Dean to the front.

"Hello Sam" Cas said in his normal gravely voice and Sam greeted him back.

"Everybody meet Castiel, he's the angel we mentioned earlier. Firstly we will use a normal blade on him." Dean grabbed his knife and sliced a narrow cut on Cas' arm. It immediately healed over and everyone looked at it in awe. They continued, the angel blade being the most painful of them all. They ended the lesson there and everyone went off to their next lesson.

-IN THE CORRIDOR WITH HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE-

"It's bloody brilliant isn't it?" Ron said to Harry as he left with the other students. Hermione soon caught up though.

"Didn't you see it?" Hermione said proudly as she knew they hadn't noticed.

"See what?" Ron replied, angry he missed something again, there was always something.

"The look on Sam's face whenever Lucifer was mentioned!"

"Maybe he was just freaked out because... Oh, I don't know he only met the devil!" Ron replied.

"No it was something else, and I'm going to find out what!" Hermione ran off towards the library where she normally went when she was determined to achieve something.

-A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER IN THE GREAT HALL WITH SAM, DEAN AND LUPIN-

"Hey Sam, Dean." Remus came and sat down next to the brothers. "Hagrid told me that you two were interested in boggarts. Well my lesson is today and I was wondering whether you wanted to watch."

"That would be awesome, thanks Remus" Remus left and let the boys finish their breakfast.

-LATER THAT DAY WITH REMUS, SAM, DEAN, HARRY, HERMIONE AND RON-

"Right! Today we are going to be looking at boggarts! Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Hermione, of course, put her hand up. "Yes, Miss Granger"

"No one knows what a boggart looks like as it disguises itself as the thing or person it's opponent fears the most." Everyone looked a bit spooked at this.

"Correct! 10 points to Griffindor! In this wardrobe here, is a boggart and we will all be facing out worse fears, but don't worry we will be using the spell 'Redikulus!' to turn the boggart into something we find amusing! Now who wants to go first?"

Everyone pushed themselves into the line so that they weren't first, poor Neville go pushed to the front. After a couple of people had their goes, students started asking the Winchesters to have a go. They all wanted to know what they, the people who had met death, feared. Even Remus wanted to know.

"Alright, alright..." Dean went first, because he was almost scared of what his brother feared, which was ironic when you think about it.

Dean rummaged his mind for whatever he might fear the most. He had no idea.

Instead of some creature he faced, some monster he killed. The boggart turned into his brother, his mouth was stained red with blood, demon blood.

"Dean, you know this is the right thing to do, but what happens after Lilith? After the apocalypse? How do you know I'm not still addicted, still seeing Ruby at night, still seeking that crimson drug?"

Sam went pale and everyone watched in shock and horror as their professor circled Dean, mouth covered in blood. Remus watched, until he could see Dean slowly breaking inside, he walked up to Dean and shouted "Redikulus!" Suddenly the blood turned into candy floss and the other Sam started to cough up candy floss, soon everyone was laughing and the boggart retreated to his wardrobe.

It was Sam's go next and he wondered whether it would be any better or worse than Dean's.

As Sam walked up to the wardrobe it burst open and out walked a blonde haired man with red spots on the side of his face. Only Sam and Dean knew who was standing there.

"Ahhh, Sammy, just because I'm not in your head any more, doesn't mean I'm not here!"

Sam backed away, "No, you're in the cage, you're not here again, not again." Sam pressed his thumb against the scar on his palm.

Dean moved in front of Sam and looked at Remus with a pleading look in his eyes, unfortunately Remus was looking at Lucifer. "Don't you get it? What role Dean plays in this?" Lucifer turned to Dean until his face was only a couple of inches away from Dean's, "You could have been happy Sam, you could have married Jess, become a Lawyer, everything you wanted. But Daddy had to go and disappear. When you think about it, it's all Dean's fault!" At that moment Remus thought it would be best to intervene, he ran up and shouted "Redikulus!".

Lucifer sprouted small fluffy, white wings and a halo. Everyone started laughing and eventually Lucifer retreated to the wardrobe.

"Excuse us Remus." Dean and Sam both walked outside, most of the students couldn't hear what was being said, however, people like Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear perfectly.

"What the hell Sam?" Dean turned to Sam a concerned look on his face, "He's never coming back, you know that?"

"I almost died because he drove me that crazy! If it wasn't for Cas taking him on, I wouldn't be here, so yeah, I'm scared of him! What about you? You're scared that I'm still drinking the demon blood? You know I stopped after we killed Lilith!"

"Well I can't help having my doubts! You were pretty messed up when you were on that stuff... But now I know that's over now. What about Lucifer?"

Hermione looked to Harry and Ron who looked as equally as shocked "Lucifer?" Hermione mouthed.

"Well, he's in the cage now, I don't see how he could ever get out. Even if I got out..." Sam finished, "That doesn't matter now, we're safe, I guess. Let's just go back inside before anyone starts getting suspicious."

"Well, more suspicious, if that's even possible now". Dean started to walk back into the class, where Remus was just dismissing the class.

-AFTER CLASS WITH LUPIN, SAM AND DEAN-

"So what happened there?" Remus said, turning to them.

"It's a long story!" Sam said desperate to change the subject.

"Well you better start shortening it, because the story that Professor Dean is scared of his brother and Professor Sam is scared of some unknown man with spread like wild fire. Could I at least get names and a short explanation?"

"Well the unknown man was Lucifer, Sammy's scared of him because he's Lucifer's vessel and almost died because Lucifer made him go nuts. Well I'm scared of what the demon blood was doing to Sam." Dean said, smirking on the inside at the shocked face Remus was giving them.

"Oh" was all Remus could get out before continuing with, "OK then, I suppose that a good enough explanation."

-IN THE COMMON-ROOM WITH HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE-

"Sooo... We just met the Devil, comforting." Ron said with false understanding.

"Don't you understand Ron? They said that they put Lucifer in his cage themselves, and when they got Professor Sam out, which I still don't fully understand, they might have let Lucifer get out too! This is really serious!" Hermione said, trying her hardest to make them understand. However before Hermione could continue they heard a yell from outside.

Running out of the common-room they saw Professor Sam lying on the floor, screaming and holding his head. Dean was kneeling next to him.

"Sammy? What's happening? Can you hear me?" Dean said, the students had never seen him so worried before, "Cas? Cas!?" before anyone could say anything, the angel in the trench coat was also kneeling beside the professor. The angel had his hands on Sam's head, speaking a language no one had ever heard before, not even the couple of hundred year old ghosts which were also watching the scene.

Dumbledore came running through the crowd which had been formed around the man. The chanting became louder and Cas' eyes shot open and they were glowing blue, on instinct everyone took a step back. That is until the angel stumbled backwards and was slammed against a wall. Sam had stopped screaming and lay perfectly still.

"Dean... It's him" Cas managed to choke out. Dean knew who Cas meant, however no one else did. Dean took a large step back just as Sam woke up. Except it wasn't Sam.

It was Lucifer


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, no Lucifer, stood up. You could tell it wasn't Sam just by the way be was standing. "Sam?"

"Sammy's not here at the moment, please try again later." Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Get out of him you son of a bitch" Lucifer showed mock hurt.

"It's not nice to call people names! But I don't think you understand completely what has happened. I got out of the cage! YOU let me out when that naive little angel over there let my beautiful vessel free!" He pointed over to the angel stuck to a wall by Lucifer's power. Lucifer was only a couple of inches away from Dean, which made him nervous.

"Wait you're Lucifer?" Hermione said stepping out of the crowd. Everyone looked frightened, terrified even.

"Ten points to Griffindor! Well done!" Lucifer walked away from Dean and over to Hermione who on instinct took a step away, as did everyone else, "I see you've heard of me then, always nice to make an impression. But you little brother! I thought you would know I got out."

Lucifer pranced up to the other angel and crossed his arms, "Or did you know and just didn't find any reason to tell them?" smirking at the prospect of a breakup.

"Cas... Did you know?" Dean said, slowly, as if he didn't quite comprehend what he just heard.

"No! Of course not!" the angel replied.

"Cas, this is a hell of a lot like when we were talking about Crowley, you know when you lied to me!?" Dean said, scared that not only had he lost his brother, but he would lose his friend because he was really helping Lucifer do whatever the hell he was doing.

Dumbledore was still trying to comprehend who was in front of him. "What do you want?" Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since this whole fiasco started.

"Why don't you ask Dean? He's the one who is stopping me from leaving!" Lucifer said turning to look at a surprised Dean.

"What?" Dean said, still not understanding what the fallen angel was talking about.

"If you just said yes to Michael I wouldn't have to be here asking you! Would I?"

"And why would I say yes? Hm? Because you asked nicely?" Dean took a cautious step forward.

"What about if I said please?" Lucifer smiled as he said so.

"We stopped you once, what makes you think it won't happen again?"

"Because something has changed between you and a certain angel!" Lucifer smirked at Dean's confusion, he turned around to see the same confused look on Castiel's, "Seriously? Nothing? You guys! The angel who rebelled against heaven for his hunter. Ahhh young love!" Lucifer held a hand over his heart and smirking at the look on Castiel and Dean's faces.

"I-I... What does that- I mean if it was even the case- have to do with stopping you?"

"Because you would care if I did this!" Lucifer clicked his fingers and Castiel fell to the floor, clearly in pain as blood came out of his eyes.

"Dean..." Dean ran over to the angel.

"What have you done to him you son of a bitch!?" Dean yelled at the angel possessing his brother.

"I'll leave you to find that out, in the mean time, I will go and get comfortable in my new suit." Before Dean could do anything, Lucifer disappeared, leaving a crowd of confused students, a angry and worried Dean and an angel who was still in pain.

There was silence, so quiet that you could hear the drops of blood hitting the floor.

"Cas, can you hear me?" Dean said, he pulled Castiel's face up so the hunter could get a better look at what the problem was, "What did he do to you?"

"I'm- I'm human..." Castiel said, slowly and quietly, almost a whisper.

"How? I-I'm sorry Cas..." Castiel sat up.

"It's not your fault..."

"What do you mean you're human? You're an angel!" Hermione said moving towards the hunter and ex-angel.

"Not any more..." Castiel said quietly, looking down at his bloody hands.

"Cas... Did you know about Lucifer?" Dean said, slowly as he didn't want to push too much.

"I- uh, I mean there were signs, but I ignored them, as did the other angels. We all knew- thought he was still in the pit..." Dean sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked Cas, looking around at the students.

"How did you defeat Lucifer last time?" Harry asked.

"Um... Sam was possessed by Lucifer and jumped into the pit, and stayed there, well until Cas got him out." Dean was confused by all of the shocked faces he was receiving, "What?"

"He's been to hell? Have you been to hell?" Draco Malfoy was stood in the crowd looking terrified.

"Oh.. Yeah, forgot to mention that... Cas? You OK?" Dean noticed how pale Cas was looking and put his hands on the ex-angel's arms to support him.

"I believe that this is what you call blood loss? This was never a problem for me until now I suppose..."

"Oh... Uh have your eyes stopped bleeding?" Dean started to clear off some of the blood from the former angel's eyes. However before the hunter could finish the angel collapsed, "Cas? Cas can you hear me? Can someone help me get him to a bed or something?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Castiel woke up he wasn't in the corridor any more, from what he could see (which wasn't very much, his vision was still blurry) there were two lines of beds, there was a large oak door and several windows. Dean was sat to his right and a stranger was pouring a pale liquid into a glass.

"Cas? Are you awake?" Dean sat up in his chair to get a better look at his friend.

"Uh... Dean? Where am I?" The ex-angel sat up.

"You're at the hospital wing." Suddenly everything came flooding back to the ex-angel.

"Oh... So I guess we need to talk..." Castiel looked at his hands, the hunter nodded.

"I guess we do."

Once the others had walked out of the wing the ex-angel turned to his hunter, after a moments silence he began to talk, "Do you remember when we met in the barn?"

The hunter smiled at the memory, "Shits gone to hell since then, huh?"

"Yeah... Well-" Castiel was cut off as Dean put his head in his hands and kissed him. When the two pulled away they were both blushing.

"Cas, I love you, but I guess that's kind of obvious" Dean rubbed his neck and looked at the floor.

"I love you too Dean, but what do we do about Lucifer?" Before Dean could provide an answer Dumbledore burst through the doors with McGonagall and few other teachers trailing behind him.

"Mr Winchester would you care to explain what is going on?" Dumbledore asked looking between the ex-angel and the hunter.

"Well, uh... The thing is... Me and Sammy are kinda like Michael and Lucifer's vessels..." Dean looked at the floor and braced himself for the questions that would inevitably be asked.

When no questions came Dean looked back up and saw confusion on the teacher's faces. "That is ridiculous! Why would two arch-angels choose two ordinary humans such as yourselves to be their vessels" Surprisingly is was Snape who spoke.

"Severus, we have already seen Sam himself be possessed by Lucifer. Why would he lie? But the most important thing at the moment is to ensure that all the students are safe." Dean abruptly stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"How could you say that when it's my BROTHER who is being possessed by him!?"

"Dean, I'm sure Dumbledore didn't mean anything by it. We'll get Sam back somehow." Everyone turned to look at the former angel, most of them had forgotten he was there.

"Mr Castiel, I would also like to ask you what you mean when you say you are not an angel any more... Surely you cannot just become human..." Dumbledore turned to look at Castiel.

"Lucifer made me bleed and took my grace that way. My grace is like my essence and that is what gave me my powers. So if I was going to get it back, he would have to give it back, which I doubt Lucifer would ever do..." Castiel looked down at his hands for a moment until McGonagall spoke.

"So we have to get Sam back..." Everyone nodded.


End file.
